Details
by QuidnamInferorum
Summary: Priestly and the reader go shopping. Sequel to Beach Day and part 5 of my ever-unnamed Priestly series.


Priestly had awoken this particular morning with a sleeping Y/N resting on his chest. Her mouth was open and she was drooling slightly, with one arm trapped between his back and the back of the couch. Her other hand was hanging limply off the side of the couch. His left arm was wrapped around her, the other resting under his head. Their legs were a tangled mess and barely fit on the loveseat they were cuddling on.

He smiled, tightening his hold on her and bringing his other hand down to wipe some hair from her face. She grumbled quietly and buried her face deeper into his shirt.

Y/N was definitely not a morning person.

"Wakey wakey, Y/L/N," Priestly nudged her.

She answered with a groan. " _No_ …"

"You're meeting Shannon in a few hours."

"Shannon'll be fine."

Priestly let her rest a minute more, not in too much of a hurry to get up either.

She had spent the previous night at his place, going through another movie marathon interspersed with making out. This time, she'd been able to pick the movies, so they watched a bunch of her old favorite black and white movies, like _Rebecca_ , _The Haunting_ , and _Shadow of a Doubt_. Priestly admitted to liking them all, but still preferred his movies. She accepted this answer.

Finally, Y/N sighed heavily and pushed herself up, resting her hands on the couch. With barely open eyes, she groaned, "You've got work today, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck… _fine_ ," she grumbled, awkwardly climbing off of her boyfriend.

Once standing, she stretched her arms above her head, arching her back like a cat. She then rubbed her eyes before holding her hands out to her boyfriend. "C'mon, let's get going."

Now the dawn had come and Y/N had the day off. Priestly planned to drop her off at her dorm then head on into work. She bemoaned her fate: studying for her upcoming finals.

However, their plans were changed when Trucker called Priestly that morning, asking for supplies.

Y/N was in her sweatpants and tank-top from the night and was shrugging on one of Priestly's hoodies. When he hung up, he gave her a playful glare before she simply said, "I'm your girlfriend. I'm entitled."

He'd answered that with a soft kiss to her temple. "C'mon, I'll drop you off before I go shopping."

"Nah, that's stupid. I'll go with you. What if you need to buy tampons?"

Priestly rolled his eyes. "Do they have to tell you everything?"

"Stop being so adorable and they'd stop telling me these stories."

He threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "I wish you weren't all so close."

She frowned, letting her head fall against his chest. "Is it weird for you that Tish and I get along?"

"No," He shook his head. "I mean, Tish and I were never gonna last, and we ended things well enough…"

"If it helps, she hasn't told me any horror stories from dating you."

"That's because I'm an amazing boyfriend."

"This is true," she leaned up, grinning wildly as she pressed a quick to his lips. "C'mon, we don't want you to be late."

"They're used to it," he mumbled, leaning down to deepen the kiss.

"C'mon," She pulled away regretfully. "We need to go or we'll never leave."

He sighed, grabbing his keys and her hand before heading out.

* * *

Priestly pushed the cart around as Y/N grabbed things from the shelves of the nearby bodega. He was leaning against the handrail as she threw things from the shelves into the cart.

"Any brand preferences?" she asked.

He pointed it out, and she grabbed a few loaves. They were unceremoniously dropped into the cart, and they moved on.

Y/N began speaking to herself quietly, trying to make sure that she didn't forget anything.

Priestly just watched her. He watched the way her hair, thrown up into a messy bun that was quickly becoming unraveled, was shining in the shitty lighting; the way his hoodie made her look like she was drowning in cloth; the way she pursed her lips in thought; and even the way that her half-broken flip-flops slapped the floor loudly with every step.

She turned to him, her eyebrows raising in question.

"Sorry, what?"

"Welcome back to Earth," she teased. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

"It was awesome. Missed you, though," he shrugged.

"Ah yes, it was a hard six seconds to be without you too," she rolled her eyes. "I said I think we can go, we've got everything." She then walked up beside him to wrap her arms around his waist. "After you, my good man."

Priestly grinned as he pushed the cart towards the front. Y/N nestled herself slightly more into his arms, and he even let go of the cart to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

As they rolled up to the cashier, there stood two boys, each holding boxes of tampons and doing the silent "how you doin'?" to every woman who walked past.

Then they honed in on Priestly and Y/N.

Their eyes widened comically.

Y/N cocked her head to the side and awkwardly waved, unsure of what to do.

They looked at her and back to Priestly as though he was a mythical figure, like they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It took Priestly a long time to remember them, and he laughed breathlessly when he did. He pressed a long kiss to Y/N's temple, hugging her closer than before.

She giggled like a schoolgirl before pulling out of his grip. "C'mon Casanova, focus."

Priestly then focused entirely on her, helping her put everything on the counter to be rung up. He watched her speak pleasantly with the cashier, a polite smile on her face—not the one he'd seen that morning when they'd kissed, nor the one that she'd donned when he had hugged the life out of her during the scene with Eleanor and Theo watching their bedroom door the night before, but one she pulled out to be nice and to make things go easier.

They were done quickly, and, their arms full of bags, began to leave.

Priestly stopped in the doorway, letting Y/N walk out ahead of him. After taking a few steps, she stopped and turned to see him not moving.

His green eyes were taking in every inch of her in that moment. He gave a soft smile, which she answered with a confused one of her own.

Then he looked back into the market, back at the two "men" standing in their corner with eyes as big as dinner plates.

He then shouted "Peace!" and awkwardly threw up a peace sign without dropping a bag. It then flipped into his middle finger as he walked out.

Y/N laughed as her boyfriend joined her. "What the fuck was that?"

He shrugged. "Tish left out the best part."

"How dare she. You must, of course, fix this grievous error."

"Of course, milady," he nodded, heading towards his car. "Happy to be of service."


End file.
